As is generally well known, conventional wind turbines include a blade assembly (propeller) mounted on a rotor shaft of a gearbox coupled to an electric generator and is further mounted to a vertical mast. The purpose for the gearbox is to accommodate operation of the wind turbine at low wind speeds.
However, conventional wind turbines are disadvantaged by the fact that once the propeller reaches a maximum rotational speed, the electric generator reaches its maximum output and the “remaining” wind speed and associated kinetic energy is wasted. Moreover, the “remaining” wind speed now generates additional stress and/or wear and tear onto the wind turbine.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved wind turbine that is operable at both low and high wind speeds and that eliminates use of a conventional gearbox.